gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Artie Relationship
The Puck-Artie Relationship, also known as Arck '''or '''Partie, is the platonic friendship between Noah Puckerman and Artie Abrams. They officially became friends in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. Episodes Season One Pilot Puck and the Football Team trap Artie in a porta-potty, planning to flip it over. Finn points out that this could be dangerous, but Puck counters that Artie is already in a wheelchair anyway. Puck offers Finn the chance to tip the porta-potty over, but Finn instead frees Artie, to which Puck responds "why are you helping out this loser?". Throwdown Having now joined the Glee Club, Puck helps carry Artie on his wheelchair when they are storming out of the auditorium. Season Two Never Been Kissed Puck chooses for his community service to be helping Artie. He and Artie sing One Love (People Get Ready) to raise Artie's popularity and gain some money to help pay Puck's parole. Artie tells Puck he is still in love with Brittany, so Puck arranges for them to go on a double date with Him and Santana. At the restaurant Puck decides to dine 'n' dash, but Artie doesn't want to and pays, this makes Puck angry with Artie. When Puck gets told helping Artie doesn't count as community service, Artie offers to help Puck picking up trash by the highway, during which Artie would tutor him on geometry so that he can pass the class. Puck apologises for what he said at the restaurant and Artie thanks Puck for making him feel cool. Prom Queen Puck plays the guitar during the song'' Isn't She Lovely, which Artie sings to cope with his breakup from Brittany. Later, he gives him some advice on how he can win her back. Puck also wants Artie's help to spike Sue's punch bowl, which Artie declines at first. However, after Brittany rejects his prom proposal, he tells Puck that he'll help. Later, he two perform ''Friday ''at the prom with Sam. The prank to spike the punch bowl ultimately backfires as Sue catches Artie in the act, resulting in him miss most of his junior prom. Sue tries to interrogate him to tell her who put him up to the job, but Artie refuses to rat out Puck, even though it costs him most of his prom. Season Three The First Time As Artie is wheeling himself down the halls he raises his hand to give Puck a high-five, but Puck gives him an unamused look and leaves him hanging. Yes/No When the New Directions try to talk Artie out of his relationship with Becky, Puck questions if Artie has any intentions for dating her. Choke To help Puck graduate, Artie with the rest of the New Direction boys (minus Kurt) help Puck study for his Geography exam staying up the whole night to tutor him. Prom-asaurus When Puck announces that he is going to attend the anti-prom instead of the actual one, Artie asks him what became of his plan to spike the punch bowl at prom with alcohol, reminding Puck how he almost lost his teeth for it the year before. Goodbye During ''You Get What You Give, Artie shakes his head and smiles at Puck's solo line and dancing. Season Four Swan Song When Rachel explains how glee-club is about different people coming together in order to have fun at making music, she uses Puck and Artie as an example. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, he can walk and therefore results in no glee club. In the halls, Artie notices Puck, along with Finn, Sam, Jake, Ryder and Mike, harassing and bullying Kurt against the lockers and mocking his sexuality. Artie then steps in, wondering why they are acting like such jerks since they have sung Lady Gaga. Immediately Puck turns his attention to Artie and also pushes him into the walls and threatens to break his legs if he ever says that again to anyone. Artie then recruits all the members of New Directions into the choir room and tries to get them to remember the good times and the love they have for singing by performing'' Feliz Navidad. During the performace, Puck looks unamused and questions what he is trying to do. It is also insinuated that without Artie and the club, Puck never got the help academically for his classes, and therefore failed and didn't get to graduate on time, and hence why Puck was still at McKinely. Songs Duets *One Love (People Get Ready)'' by Bob Marley (Never Been Kissed) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''It's My Life / Confessions Pt. II by Bon Jovi / Usher '' (Vitamin D) *''What It Feels Like for a Girl by Madonna'' (The Power of Madonna) *''Shout It out Loud'' by Kiss (Theatricality) *''Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' by Journey (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)'' by Journey (Journey) *''Empire State of Mind'' by Jay z ft. Alicia Keys (Audition) *''Billionaire'' by Bruno Mars (Audition) *''Stop! In the Name of Love / Free Your Mind'' by The Supremes / En Vogue '' (Never Been Kissed) *Jingle Bells'' by Tradition Christmas Song (N/A) *''Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' by Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain '' (Blame It on the Alcohol) *Friday by Rebecca Black'' (Prom Queen) *''Bella Notte'' from Lady and the Tramp (New York) *''Man in the Mirror'' by Michael Jackson (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by BandAid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Related Songs *''Somebody To Love by Justin Bieber'' (Comeback) *''Never Going Back Again'' by Fleetwood Mac Rumours) *''Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder'' (Prom Queen) *''My Cup'' by Glee (New York) *''Moves Like Jagger / Jumpin' Jack Flash'' by Maroon 5 / The Rolling Stone (Yes/No) *''You Get What You Give by The New Radicals (Goodbye) Trivia *Puck and Artie have both hooked up with Brittany, and had some type of relationship with Becky Jackson. *In songs where Artie sings in the hallway, Puck is almost always in the hallway behind him (e.g. ''Blame It (On The Alcohol), Never Going Back Again. etc) *Puck usually pushes Arties wheelchair when they have scenes together. *Artie seems to really care about Puck and his grades (Choke and Never Been Kissed). *Artie is the only one member of the New Directions that Puck has told what really happened to him when he was in juvi. *Artie pushes Puck to do his best. Gallery 281x2113393.jpg 110506glee-artie-puck-sam1.jpg 780934_1311321717880_full.png Artie(IWTHYH).jpg Glee - Prom Queen - Friday - Puck -Artie.jpg Glee Puck Arty.jpg s640x4807uij.jpg 311GLEEEp311Sc9108--167590634551141269.jpg Artie and Puck.jpg Artie and Puck6666.jpg artie kevin mchale sam chord overstreet puck mark sailing glee malaysia.jpg boysrumours-1303405546.jpg img-thing999.jpg never been kisses-6.jpg tumblr_ld469tWFOA1qb2xuuo1_500.gif Unknown765432.jpg 2-6-puck-artie.png Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships